She's not Breathing
by Sami065
Summary: theres a grave yard, but what is this writing that has gotten Inuyasha all upset? can it be there future? Oneshot


A/N- new story, just a oneshot, actually its my first oneshot, and I am warning you now things will get dark!  
  
Disclaimer- .  
  
She's Not Breathing.  
  
{has anyone told you she's not breathing?} -Evanescence's "Hello"  
  
Kagome walked through the grave yard.  
  
This is where her family for generations were buried, since she was a little girl she would come here on the same day, the day of the festival of the spirits.  
  
It was a annual thing the city did, to day was that day, she sat next to the grave she always sat next to, no one new what it said.  
  
The grave had been there for over 500 years it was the first grave to occupy this grave sight, and the grave next to it was this ones lover, she used to talk to the grave hoping the spirit of her oldest relative could hear her on the festival day.  
  
Kagome ran her hands over the ancient writing, she had see the writing may times in Inuyasha's time, but never understood it.  
  
Miroku said it was the language of the olds, Inuyasha said he learned it when he was young, from his mother.  
  
Kagome sighed and stood up, she never went to the parties or games held on this night, she would always come here and see her family then leave, ever since her father.. Died.  
  
Kagome walked forward to a newer grave, she dropped to her knees in front of it, she ran her hands over the modern writing, "her lie the beloved Kai Higurashi" it read.  
  
"hi daddy, I miss you, I miss you so much." tear leaked for Kagome's eyes, she was still tender form the pain of her loss, only two years ago.  
  
One mouth before Kagome's fifth teeth birth day, the day she was pulled into the well, she lost her father.  
  
He died in a car accident, on his way home form work, he was in a hurry to get home and hide the presents he got for Kagome.. She found them.  
  
"what are you doing?" a low voice whispered behind Kagome, she spun around to see golden eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" she breathed.  
  
The grave site was only a small walk form the shrine, Inuyasha gave Kagome a worried look, he could smell the sorrow that came off her in waves.  
  
"I came to get you, I followed your sent." he trailed off and approached her, Reaching up and wiped away her tears, "your crying."  
  
Kagome nodded, and looked back at the grave she had been at. Inuyasha read the head stone and it became clear.  
  
By what the date said he died only a mouth before she met him, why didn't he see it?  
  
"I'm going to your time now." She whispered, Inuyasha nodded then turned to leave with Kagome when a sent hit his nose, it was old and musty but he new it had to be.  
  
Inuyasha followed his nose to the origin of the smell, he looked at the old stones and read the language of the olds, hi eyes widened, then he read the one next to it, and he felt his breath leave him.  
  
"where is this place?" he asked.  
  
"this is where my family is buried for centuries, that was the first occupant, she looked at the grave. "that has been here for five hundred years."  
  
Inuyasha almost choked when Kagome said that, "really?" she nodded.  
  
Inuyasha ignored what was in front of him and turned scooping Kagome up in his arms then taking off into the sky.  
  
Kagome giggled a bit out of surprise, but calmed almost instantly, Inuyasha landed gracefully in front of the well house, slipped in and jumped into the well.  
  
He jumped out the other side with Kagome still in his arms, he put her on her feet offering his back to her for the trip to the village.  
  
Kagome shook slowly, "lets walk."  
  
Inuyasha agreed but with questions.  
  
They started to walk, they went in a direction they normally didn't go, Inuyasha thought there was something familiar about the direction but kept his mouth shut.  
  
They went into the forest and came out the other side, Kagome didn't realize how thin the forest was In that direction. She looked around the new area, and inhaled sharply at the sight she saw, it was beautiful, a field full of flowers.  
  
Kagome ran out into the field, and spun around with her arms to the side like a child in a toy store would.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at her, then it hit him, where they were the smirk was wiped off his face and he jogged over to the playful Kagome.  
  
He tried to get her stop playing and come with him, but she just smiled at him taking his hands making him spin with her, suddenly she hugged him close.  
  
Inuyasha blushed but hugged back until he remember what he was supposed to be doing, he pulled away a bit but was caught by her eyes, they stared at once another then slowly moved closer. Inuyasha felt his heart flutter at his lips met hers, Kagome thought she had to be dreaming. As they finished, a flash went through Inuyasha's mind and an image of the head stone, what it said, and the date.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, he smiled back at her sweetly "lets go." She smiled at him then pulled her hand free, "wait Inu I want to get a flower!" Inuyasha tried to grab her but was to slow.  
  
He watched, it seemed to go in slow-motion, Kagome ran into the field her raven hair shimmering in the sun, then he smelled it, he was to the left.  
  
Inuyasha panicked, running after he reaching for her with all that he was worth,, but was only able to watch as the happy Kagome ran farther into the field, then she stopped.  
  
Inuyasha caught her as she fell, he looked down at her tears streaking his face, then she smiled at him and whispered, "I love you."  
  
Inuyasha felt him self lose control as tears poured form his eyes, he answered her in a shaky voice, "I love you too."  
  
Kagome smiled "I will miss you."  
  
"don't say that!" Inuyasha said louder then he meant to "your not going any where.."  
  
Then she went limp, Inuyasha shook her shoulders screaming for her to say something anything.  
  
It was a sad thing to see, Kagome was pail and cover in blood form her arrow wound, Inuyasha just sat there, blank expression, then he slowly sat her body down, wandering into the forest.  
  
He came back with a large stone, and upon it he picked words in the language of the olds, it read, "here lies Kagome, my love, my life 1985- 1476" then he slowly dug a hole putting her body in it gently, filling it with tear filled eyes, he placed the head stone at the front of the grave.  
  
He took a deep breath and pulled over a second stone he brought, upon it in the same language as the last he wrote "here lies Inuyasha, lover of Kagome, giving his life for her 1410-1476."  
  
Then with no expression he took his own life, body falling to the ground over his love's grave..  
  
His body was found by the others, Miroku read the head stones to the others, and it became clear what had happened, they buried Inuyasha next to Kagome and mourned for them.  
  
An aged lady walked through a grave yard, she stopped by the oldest grave in the area, dropping to her knees she took out a book, she study the writing, then looked through the book.  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she shut the book, it cover read, language of the olds by Miroku.  
  
The elderly lady looked up into the sky, as everything became clear to her by the writing on the graves, she moved her gaze off to the distance, her eyes widening as she a young raven haired girl and her love a boy with silver hair and dog ears, they smiled at her as if to say they here safe and happy, then the women watch as the ghost of her daughter faded before her..  
  
END  
  
A/N- yeah depressing but I felt like writing a oneshot so I did. 


End file.
